Gotham City
Gotham City is the birthplace and residence of the vigilante Batman. It is a large bustling city located on the eastern seaboard of the United States of America in the state of New Jersey, only across the bay from its sister city, Metropolis in the District of Metropolis. History Founded centuries ago by a Norwegian mercenary, Gotham City grew to become one of the world's leading economic hubs and a center for history, technology and the arts. Murder of the Waynes In 1981, eminent philanthropists Thomas and Martha Wayne lost their lives in a mugging-gone-wrong. The crime left their only son Bruce, who witnessed their murder, the last surviving member of the Wayne Family. Legend of the Batman In the mid-1990s, a vigilante known as "The Batman" waged a one-man war on crime. Armed with a prototype armor suit, numerous gadgets and a custom combat vehicle, he went on to take down both the Falcone Crime Family and the Maroni Crime Family as well as other extremely formidable criminals, ranging from the flamboyant psychopath Joker to mercenary Deadshot. Suburbs The following is a list of the major suburbs and districts in Gotham City:''Gotham City '' - Turkish Airlines *Amusement Mile *Burnley Harbor (aka Little Bohemia) *Chinatown *Diamond District *Little Odessa *Port Adams Locales *10/6 *27 Tek *Ace Chemicals *Alice's Antiques *Amusement Mile Burlesque *Aragon Theater *Archie Goodwin International Airport *Arkham Asylum *Balthazar's *Big Belly Burger *Blackgate Penitentiary *Blades Arena *Blue Heron *Bristol Country Club *Bryant Chemical Works *Buford Building *Castleland Mall *Ciao Bella *Circo Roma *City Hall *Clocktower *Club Vesuvius *Crystal Palace *Davenport Tower **Davenport Center *Diamond District *Egyptian *Ellsworth Building *Empire International Airport *Excelsior Motel *Falcone's *Fashion District *Father Knickenbocker Wax Museum *Finger Foods *Fox Gardens *Gramercy Loft *Globe Theater *Gotham City Arms Hotel *Gotham City General Hospital *Gotham City Museum of Antiquities *Gotham City Museum of Natural History *Gotham City Olympus *Gotham City Opera House *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City Public Library *Gotham City Stock Exchange *Gotham City Yacht Club *Gotham City Zoo *Gotham Heights *Gotham State University *Haley's Circus *Harbor Light Motor Lodge *Harborgate Towers *Harry's Revue *HMS Tar *Hotel Aventine *Hotel Parvenu *Hyde Towers *Iceberg Lounge *International Museum of Financial History *Jazzland *Jitters *Kane Art Museum *Kingston Square *Krankzz *Kremlin Klub *La Jeste Clown College *La Scala Theater *Luigi's Pizza *Maxie's Casino *Mecha Sushi *Midtown Arena *Midtown Mall *MM Good Donuts *Neo-Eden *North Central Hospital *Official Gotham City Information Center *Orchard Hotel *Orpheum Theater *Pamela's Café *Paora *Paradise Club *Paz Rudi *Peregrinator's Club *Powers Hotel *Powers Stadium *Red Lotus *Richland Mall *Riverside Lounge *Robinson Park **Finger Castle **Forum of the Twelve Caesars **Giella Gardens **Johnson Landfill **Nero Pavilion *Robinson Station *Rosemont Theater *Sionis Below *Slaughter Swamp State Park *Tap Room *Theater Row *Tobacconists Club *Tricorner Park *Tricorner Yards *Up All Night *Ventriloquist Club *Victorian Parlor *Von Gruenwald Tower *Wayne Botanical Garden *Wayne Manor *Wayne Medical Center *Wayne Tower *Zatara's Magic Shop Inhabitants *Alfred Pennyworth *Arnold Wesker *Babrius Aesop *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *James Gordon *Koh Jian *Maxie Zeus *Oswald Cobblepot *Silas Stone *Ted Grant *Joker *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Zoe Lawton Former inhabitants *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Visitors *Clark Kent/Superman † *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Doomsday † *Lois Lane *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke External links *Gotham City at the Batman Wiki. * Gotham City at the Batman Anthology Wiki. * Gotham City at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki. References Category:Cities Category:Locations